Bonkers Ever After
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: Feeling like things have changed, Bonkers wants to know if he's still the Toon he was. And on top of that, his feelings for his best friend Miranda have been getting stronger by the day. Bonkers/Miranda


Change Of Heart

A Bonkers story

By: Peaceblossom

The California late afternoon sky was clear, the sunlight pouring through the palm leaves of the famous trees. The light gleamed off the windows of the police precinct of down town L.A. The afternoon light pouring through the sparkling glass windows and brightening up every office.

But one officer sat at his desk, a sad look on his fuzzy face. The orange Toon bobcat leaned his chin in his hand as he flipped through a police report, the words barely getting his attention. His honey blonde hair tied neatly in a low pony tail, his collar undone by two buttons, he breathed out as he tossed the file aside and glanced at the time on the wall. "Another hour to go." The bobcat stood up, and stretched his arms over his head. "I'll never get use to day shift. I got so use to evening shift, day shift almost seems boring."

"Don't let the Chief hear you say that." Bonkers turned and saw Andrew, another officer, a human, standing there with a smile. "I rather like day shift. Come in the morning, leave in the evening. The perfect schedule." The red haired young man smiled at the toon. "At least you'll be done tomorrow. Why did you switch to evening shift anyway?"

Bonkers put a hand to his head, a nervous smile forming on his Toon face. "Well, Miranda was on evening shift. And I figured, why not. I always like to help her anyway I can. We sorta became friends."

The red haired young man smiled then looked around. "Where is she anyway?"

"She comes in later. I'll probably see her then. I'm doing a double tonight." Bonkers sat back down to give the report one last read through.

The hour came and Bonkers couldn't be happier. He tossed his work in his desk drawer then zoomed out towards the front door. He wanted to catch sight of Miranda before she clocked in. Truth was, he missed her. He hadn't seen her most of the week. During work, they worked and after work, she always had something to do. It was like that for nearly a week and a half. They always use to watch TV on Wednesday nights, a club on Friday nights, baking on Tuesdays, cartoons at his place Thursdays. But lately Miranda seemed MIA and he hated to admit he missed her dearly. She never gave him any real reason as to why she was so busy.

It was true the Toon and his human friend shared a special connection and he hoped it would never change. They had been through so much together and he always wanted to be there for her. She helped him after his change from a 'regular' Toon to a more 'human' like Toon. She helped him to see his life wasn't over. He came back to work and their friendship was better than ever. He was so glad he had her in his life. A true friend he could always count on.

He trotted over to the front doors of the precinct after fixing his shirt and tie. He smiled as he stepped outside. But the smile faded when he spotted Miranda coming up the walkway. He hid behind corner and watched her silently, for she was not alone.

He felt his heart sink, his ears droop as he saw a tall man in a sports jacket and jeans lean in and kiss her on the cheek. She looked like she was smiling. Maybe even laughing. He saw them exchange a few words then the man kissed her again, this time on the lips. Bonkers turned from the scene and closed his eyes. His ears drooping sadly. He breathed out, feeling like a giant weight just landed on top of him.

"So that's why she's been so distant lately. I never thought-" The Toon stopped himself. "Snap out of it Bobcat!" Bonkers smacked himself. "It was bound to happen sooner or later." His shoulders drooped as he started his way inside.

"Bonkers!" Bonkers turned and saw Miranda smiling at him as she ran up the front stairs of the precinct. The man was gone. "It's been a while." She caught up to him and tossed her bag over her shoulder. "How's everything, sorry I've been a little busy lately."

Bonkers found it hard to look at her. But he knew he always cared for her and couldn't let her new boyfriend change that. He was an adult after all. He breathed out and put on a smile as he lay a hand on her shoulder. "Things are great. We're due for a movie night." He tried to sound as casual as possible, careful not to let his hurt feelings show.

Miranda saw him, something in his face told her something was off but she smiled. "Yeah-Yeah we sure are." They went in the office and started the nights work.

By the end of the shift, Bonkers couldn't wait to get home. After a double, believe it or not, the toon was tired. They walked to Miranda's car in silence. Miranda knew there was something not quite right but she wasn't going to press him if he didn't feel like talking.

"You look tired. I can't believe you volunteered to do a double."

Bonkers yawned before responding. "I'm a toon. We tend to do all kinds of wacky things."

Miranda wasn't sure how to take that response. It was too-serious for him. She was use to his casual nature, sweet words or cute jokes. But tonight he was all casual and serious the majority of the evening. Where was HER Bonkers. The one who made her laugh, the one who made her feel good when things were turning sour. The one who always lent a shoulder or an ear, if she needed it. She tried to get him to smile several times during their shift together, but Bonkers seemed different, as if something was bothering him. She hated to see him that way. She cared about him. He was always the Toon she trusted, what could be bothering him? She had to do something to cheer him up.

"Hey Bonkers." She said suddenly in a cheerful tone. "Want to hang at my place tonight and watch an old western?"

Normally Bonkers would put tiredness aside and go for it. But as he saw her lovely face, he remembered the man kissing her. He lowered his eyes. "No thanks Miranda. I think I'll go home and get some sleep."

"Oh. Well, I'll drive you." She offered.

"It's okay. I think I'll walk tonight. It's not that far." Bonkers put a weak hand on her shoulder then turned and started down the street.

Miranda stood there. What was going on? She never saw him so sad.

Bonkers walked into his bedroom, his dark red robe on, his fuzzy lavender Toon slippers on his feet. He sat on the bed. "What should I expect? Nothing's changed. I'm still a Toon. And she is-my best friend." He flopped back on the bed. He turned over on his side, his eyes closed. Suddenly, a single glistening tear slipped down his fuzzy cheek.

Chapter 2

Miranda yawned as she grabbed the coffee pot the next morning. She looked around her apartment and realized she had put off her routine cleaning and laundry for the last few weeks. "I guess I should get this place back in order." She said aloud, her hand on her hip.

The blonde officer still wearing her pink PJs, went around the apartment picking up clothes and blankets. Next came the kitchen. She stopped at the doorway to the kitchen seeing the dishes in the sink and the table full of books and papers. Her dog Charlie sat by his water bowl half asleep. She turned to take some bottles from the counter when her eyes landed upon a familiar sight.

There on her fridge was clipped a photo of her and Bonkers from years ago. The office Christmas party-the year after Lucky left. She smiled and took the photo in her hand. She liked to see Bonkers smile. But her smile faded when she remembered how he was the night before. He looked so sad. Just then it flashed through her mind. Henry had kissed her on her way to the station. And just as he did so, she remembered seeing Bonkers by the front doors. She breathed out. "I can't believe I forgot."

But something strange was tugging at her. She had to live her life. But why did she always find herself thinking of her sweet Bonkers. She hated to see him so sad.

She knew the one thing she wanted most, was to have her friendship with Bonkers to stay good and strong.

But it seemed a tempest was coming. One that threatened the friendship of our dear Bobcat and his human companion.

Sadly, it seemed the next few days passed quickly, and both friends saw very little of each other. Miranda tried her best to find Bonkers and sit with him to talk, but something always got in their way. It was as if a strange dark cloud hung over both of them, draining the sweet life out of their hard earned friendship.

Miranda sat on her sofa, the phone cord curled around her finger as she listened to the phone ring. She was hoping Bonkers would pick up. But after three times trying, it seemed he wasn't home.

"Where could he be at this hour on his night off?"

Miranda felt her heart heavy with worry. It wasn't like Bonkers to ignore her calls or go days without speaking to her. She knew he was bothered by her new relationship, but she had to talk to him.

She hung up the phone and grabbed her sneakers. "I'm going over there. He has to be home."

She grabbed her keys then left the apartment. Soon she came to the street and waited for the light to change so she could cross. As she stood there, shifting her weight from one foot the other starting to feel impatient, she suddenly spotted a familiar sight. On a bench in a park across the street, sat a tall orange Toon bobcat.

"Bonkers!"

The light changed and she ran across quickly. Clouds started to gather, covering the moon. Soon rain started to hit the pavement.

Bonkers looked up and saw Miranda running across the street and waving at him with both arms. Bonkers stood up, and as he did, he heard the screeching of car tires. Miranda saw an on coming car losing control because of the wet street. She hurried and made it across, her foot just barely missing the curb and she fell right into the waiting arms of her best friend. She looked up at him, and he smiled shyly at her. "Are you okay?" They heard the car stop. Then they saw it take off again, slowly.

She felt her heart still beating quickly because of her quick dash across the street. She saw his soft blue eyes, eyes that she could tell were filled with genuine concern for her, and she could tell, a little pain in them as well.

The rain started to soak their blonde hair. She stood straight on her feet and looked at him. "I tried to call you. I was on my way to your house."

Bonkers stood back from her and took the umbrella that leaned against the bench. He opened it for them. "I came out for a walk. Thought the night air would clear my head. Guess the weather has it's own plans." Bonkers said a palm up.

Miranda stared at him. And despite the rain that fell, all her focus was on him. The dampness of his honey blonde hair, the baggy T-shirt that seemed to suit his new frame well. The sweet shine on his round red nose. The way his cheek fur tilted downward when he was serious or sad. Why was she taking so much notice of all this all of a sudden. She wanted to talk to him and try to save the friendship they worked so hard at.

Bonkers saw her standing there, and although he remembered being saddened earlier, all he thought about at the moment, was Miranda's safety. Seeing her youthful face and warm brown eyes, he couldn't help but feel glad she was safe. Of all the friends a Toon could have; he knew Miranda, this human woman, his police partner, was his very best, the best friend he could ever have.

The cool night air blew through their hair and suddenly it all came out at once. "I'm really sorry." The two said in unison.

The two friends stared at one another. Feeling the dampness getting through her sweatshirt, Miranda turned slightly. Then she slide her fingers threw his, an image to when she did the same when he was in the hospital flashed through her mind. She looked at him warmly. "Let's go inside and so we can talk."

The kettle whistled as Miranda set two mugs on the counter. She poured the hot water into the mugs, the smell of the tea wafting through the air as Bonkers stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching his friend.

Her back to him, Miranda didn't notice Bonkers solemn expression. But as he watched her prepare the tea, her baggy pink sweatshirt hanging on her slender frame, her lavender leggings hugging her slender lags as they shuffled about as she moved to get the milk and sugar; he realized, it was terribly true-he still loved her. Now more than ever.

The realization was almost too much to bare. Why did he feel this way about her-his friend, this human woman. A Toons life was nothing like a human's life. A romantic relationship would be impossible.

Miranda turned to him holding a tray with the two mugs of steaming tea and a plate of cookies. "There. Thought I'd add in some cookies too. A rainy night like this-"

"Seems to call for them." Bonkers finished for her.

Miranda looked at him a moment before setting off into the living room with her load. She realized he knew what she was about to say. She gave a slight smile. "Yeah, it does."

She set the tray down and Bonkers tried his hardest to not take notice of her feminine form. He stepped aside then plopped down on the sofa.

Miranda saw him and smiled, a shine in her eye. "Hey!" She whacked his side. "I hope you dried off before you plop yourself down on my clean sofa."

Bonkers jumped up smiling, seeing the humorous expression on her face. His long black and orange striped tail waved a little. The tall orange Toon stood up and saluted her. "Yes ma'am."

Miranda breathed out knowing she couldn't wait any longer, she had to tell him the truth. The truth of how she really felt about everything.

She set her mug down.

"Bonkers/Miranda." Their words came at the same time. Bonkers put a nervous hand behind his head as he looked at her. He hated the fact that he felt so strongly for her when a year ago, he thought it was best to forget her, forget those feelings he had for her. But now it seemed impossible to forget. And it was so hard trying to be himself now that all these feelings came back-perhaps they never left him.

Miranda looked at Bonkers. "I think I should just get right to it." Bonkers knew where this was going. But he decided to sit and hear her out. "I know we had this 'thing' between us. Though we agreed it would be better to move on, and-I've tried."

Bonkers felt his little Toon heart squeezing. He knew she wasn't trying to hurt him, only telling him the truth. It was clear she had moved on, and he just had to learn to deal with it. It was the right and fare thing to do.

"That guy you saw, he's a nice guy but-"

Bonkers put a finger to her lips. Then slid that hand to her cheek looking at her warmly. Then Bonkers stood up and she looked at him. "Having you as my best friend is the best gift anyone could have ever given me." The tall Toon looked back at her, his blue eyes shining. "You're always here Miranda." He palmed his chest. "Forever."

Miranda's heart was breaking. She stood up quickly. Taking hold of his arm as their eyes met. "But Bonkers you don't understand-"

Just then the phone rang. Then it rang again. Miranda didn't want to pick up the phone but as it rang a third time, something told her she should pick it up.

She snatched the receiver off it's cradle. "Hello?"

Bonkers breathed out a breath of relief.

"What?! Of course, I'll be right there." Miranda hung up the phone and rushed into her room.

Bonkers stood by her door. "What is it? What's going on?" Bonkers tail fidgeted back and fourth as he waited for her to respond through the door.

The door opened and Miranda came out wearing her gray pants and black leather jacket, her police badge pinned to her belt. "The Captain says there's a hostage situation downtown. Ten people are being held in a bank. She needs more officers right away." Miranda walked towards the door. All her police training welling up inside her.

Bonkers held her arm a moment. She looked at him. His eyes filled concern for her as his long ears hung past his shoulders now perked up. "You know I'm coming too."

As she looked at him, she knew no matter what happened between them, he'd always be there for her.

Chapter 3

Her car pulled up to the scene. At least ten police cars were parked with officers ready for action. The strange thing was, she had the feeling a plan of action was still being made.

Miranda and Bonkers, badges pinned, ran up to the officer in charge. "What's happening?" Miranda asked.

"What does it look like. A Hostage situation." The Officer replied.

Miranda and Bonkers turned and saw none other then Sergeant Grating walk up to them. "And you two actually passed the Detectives exam."

Bonkers gave a large grin. "Sarg! Nice to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"What else, lending a hand." The chubby man looked at Bonkers a slight smile on his face. "Pants really do suit you Bobcat."

Bonkers smiled a little. "Thanks Sarg. So what's the plan."

"Reports say five guys in masks locked the teller in the room and started firing their shiny new weapons out the window."

"No offense. But why so many officers for five guys. There's at least twenty armed officers here." Bonkers asked.

A large window burst open, the shattered glass rained over the cars. The Chief, the Sarg, Miranda and Bonkers all ducked for cover. The night air was filled with the sounds of heavy shots as they rang out. Miranda felt Bonkers arm around her shoulder, before the four officers stood up slowly.

"That's why." The Sarg. answered. "These guys aren't some fly by night bank robbers. They're heavily armed and it seemed they planned this for a while."

"Why here? Why this bank?" Miranda asked.

"A mess up in transport of valuable coin." Grating answered. "A load of rare coins was being shipped from Fort Knox to Washington. But somebody thought it would be a good idea to have them settle here for inspection before continuing on to their destination."

Bonkers stood confused. "But Sarg., California is no where near Washington. How did they end up here?"

"Some rich finance dope wanted to see them before they got locked up for good." The older man looked up, seeing two figures by the broken window. "Now thanks to some dopes curiosity, we've got ten hostages and five heavily armed guys."

"Five guys doesn't seem so bad. I've seen worse." Bonkers added.

"Not these guys. They're hyped up on political nonsense. Add in heavy weapons and you've got plenty to contend with. Even you Bobcat." The Sarg. Looked at Bonkers. "We've been at this for an hour already. Five officers came back injured and one nearly got whacked. We need a strong plan of action before anybody runs in there."

Bonkers scratched his head a moment. He looked up at the windows. He felt the wind as it blew past his ears. He saw a side entrance that had been busted open. He looked at Miranda a moment, then the Sarg. A plan of action definitely needed to be made. He looked at his badge a moment. Bonkers D. Bobcat L.A.P.D.. He knew this badge meant something that he truly believed in. Up holding the law and protecting the innocent.

"Hey Sarg." Bonkers asked looking at the building. "Has there been any demands?"

The Sergeant looked at the tall Toon. "A few. Why?"

"Don't give in to them. If the police did that, then we have already lost. This is gonna be over real soon." Bonkers told him. The Sarg. and Miranda looked at him. Bonkers rubbed his badge a moment then pulled his hat tighter on his head. He took a deep breath. Miranda meant the world to him, even if they could not be together. The least he could do was do his job. Save the innocent.

"Bonkers?" Miranda was about to put a hand on his shoulder, but the tall orange Bobcat ran off towards the building, headed for the side entrance, his fuzzy feet barely making a sound on the pavement. "Bonkers! Don't!"

"What the heck is that Bobcat doing?" The Sergeant shouted.

Miranda stared after him. Feeling the wind blowing through her pale blonde hair. "Saving the innocent." Her heart squeezed and she took a deep breath. They really had been through so much. What's one last play?

Miranda took off after Bonkers. The Sarg shouted tugging at his thinning hair. "Those two are nuts."

Chapter 4

Bonkers quietly made his way in the building. The lights were burned out and he stood with his back to a wall getting his thoughts together.

Miranda turned a corner her weapon drawn, she saw Bonkers standing there, the shadows hanging over him. She put her gun away and ran up to him.

"Bonkers, what are you doing?" She hissed at him. "Running in here like this is crazy. If you have a job after this you'll be lucky."

"Miranda, we both know it's stupid to waste those officers time and risk their safety. I'm a Toon. And we both know I can't really be hurt." He looked at her, his shining blue eyes melting her defenses.

"Bonkers that's not true." She put a hand to his cheek. "You don't need to prove anything. Your safety is just as important as anyone else."

"Miranda, Even if I've changed, I'm still a Toon. And I'm gonna stop these guys."

"You know this is crazy." She eyed him with her arms crossed.

Bonkers smiled at her. "I guess love makes you do crazy things." They stared at one another. Just then the sounds of heavy weapons being aimed caught their attention.

"So, the police decided to chance sending two officers in anyway." The tall man in heavy boots commented. He looked at Bonkers oddly. "Never seen a six foot tall Bobcat before."

Bonkers smiled. "Bonkers D. Bobcat. I'd say nice to meet you but that would be a lie." Bonkers jumped and rammed into the heavy man shoulder first like a football player. The mans weapon fell to the ground.

Miranda aimed her firearm at him. "I know you're just a lookout. Where are the others?"

Bonkers sat on the guy with his legs crossed, his tail wrapped around the guys arms for security. "I'd tell her if I were you. Miranda gets really cranky without her second cup of coffee." Bonkers smiled.

"Hey." She narrowed her eyebrows with a smile.

"Like I'd tell you." The dark haired man answered.

Miranda smiled. "Aww, wrong answer." Bonkers jumped up just before Miranda knocked him out.

Bonkers shook his head smiling as they made their way down the hall after cuffing him.

"What?" Miranda asked.

Bonkers put his hands up. "Nothing."

Sergeant Grating stood outside trying to explain to the Chief why two officers ran in without permission.

-Hey Sarg. You there? Oh Sarg. Yo Grating!-

Sergeant Grating heard the annoying voice on his com link. "Bobcat? Is that you? What the heck are you two up to?"

-Listen. I think we can get through these guys in one piece. But you need to place armed guards at every entrance and exit of this building, including the roof. I have one guy tied and ready for you.-

"Bobcat! You Nut case." The Sarg. took a breath. "I've got them at every door. They're headed to the roof now."

-Awesome possum.-

Grating did a face palm. "Those kids are gonna be the death of me. Fifteen more years until retirement. Fifteen years. "Alright Chief, we can't sit like ducks in a pond. They need back up. Send in squad one. The toon had the right idea. Work our way in, by surounding them."

Bonkers and Miranda came to the door that led to the main banking area, Bonkers slipped past Miranda and peek over the corner. "What do you see?" She asked.

Bonkers made a pair of binoculars with his hands in front of his eyes. He spotted three heavily armed men standing by a group of ten tied hostages. The Toon looked but didn't see the fourth guy. Bonkers waved three fingers at Miranda who crossed her arms.

Suddenly a heavy gloved hand was set over Miranda's mouth as the officer was pulled back. She struggled with the large man who held her as Bonkers continued to survey the scene in front of him. His tail swaying calmly he turned back to his partner. "I think we can-Miranda!"

Bonkers narrowed his brow as he faced the dark haired man who held his partner. "Let her go."

Miranda struggled with the man and managed to bite his hand hard enough so he loosened his grip on her. Bonkers jumped towards him but surprisingly the human was pretty quick. Miranda tried to reach for her gun but she spotted it on the ground near Bonkers.

Bonkers saw the weapon she had dropped. He thought about it, but decided it was better to be the Toon he was. He kept her weapon away from the scene and tried pulling a black hole from behind him to toss at the criminal, but none came.

"What? That always works." Bonkers saw Miranda and he knew there was no time to waste. He ran in head first, the large man and Miranda and Bonkers tumbled to the tiled floor, weapons sliding across the tile. Miranda managed to free herself as Bonkers sat on the guy his legs crossed around him. "Are you alright?"

Miranda stood up dusting herself off. "It's never dull working with you."

Miranda and Bonkers smiled at one another before Bonkers rolled the guy over and cuffed him.

Bonkers saw Miranda looking at the scene ahead of them after retrieving her weapon. "You were right. Three guys. Lots of weapons." She told him.

Bonkers was rubbing his head a moment. "That's strange. Why didn't the black hole trick work. It's a Toon classic. I just don't get it." Bonkers shook his head trying to forget it and leaned over her shoulder to catch the scene. Miranda felt warmth rise in her at the closeness between them. "Yeah, definitely not your run of the mill robbers." She heard him say, his orange cheek fur slightly tickling her ear.

Miranda stepped aside and looked at her partner. "So, you have a plan. Please tell me you have a plan." She set her hands on her hips.

Bonkers looked at her and smiled. "A plan, my dear, I definitely have."

Chapter 5

Miranda looked at Bonkers. "Are you sure about this?"

Bonkers put his hands on her shoulders smiling at her. "Don't worry partner, this Toon is on the job." He said sounding like a cowboy from an old Western.

Miranda couldn't understand why Bonkers had to do this. She knew he was a Toon, but she also knew he had changed. And those changes made her worry for his safety more then ever. This Toon Bobcat that stood nearly six feet tall and though still sported a long striped tail, and preferred to be barefoot, the changes to his Toon identity were definitely apparent.

She watched him climb up into the ceiling vents. He flashed her his famous Hollywood grin then made his way into the dusty ventilation shaft.

Outside, The Police Chief and Sargent Gratting looked a bit worried.

Gratting crossed his arms. "I know they should be fired Gina, but I've found on more than one occasion that they actually do well if given the chance."

The middled aged woman looked at Gratting. "I hope you're right. Especially since this will be a pain to right up."

Bonkers could hear voices and he knew he was right over the main room. He saw through the grate beneath him two heavily armed men and the ten hostages. He couldn't catch sight of the third man, mostly likely the leader of the group but he didn't have time to worry about that. He was a Toon, and he was going to put his Toon abilities to good use. He quietly as he could slid the grate open peering down at the men. One of the female hostages noticed him and he put a finger to his muzzle with a smile.

He remembered what Von Drake had told him. He may have changed, but he was still a Toon. And he hoped the good docter was right. Bonkers reached in his pocket and pulled out a pen light.

And what happened next felt like a foggy dream-a horrifying dream. But a dream that had a good ending.

Miranda opened her eyes and saw Bonkers sitting on a gerney, a female EMS worker tending him. She sat up feeling a little stiff. She saw police cars starting to drive away. But many still remained. She stood up and made her way over to her partner. "Bonkers? What happened? Did we catch them?" Bonkers waved the EMS worker away and the girl smiled politely.

"It's over. I told you I had a plan." Bonkers ran a hand through his loose honey blonde hair then reached for him cap.

Miranda looked at him confused. Bonkers had actually been injured, as she had been. Although it was hard to remember the details of what happened, the criminals had been taken care of. But it seemed Bonkers was far from being alright. Something was going on. Miranda could tell.

"The Sarg wants to meet with us tomorrow morning to determine how to discipline us. But right now, I'm headed home." Bonkers glanced at her one last time then made his way down the street.

That night, Bonkers paced his living room floor. He glanced down expecting to see a literal wear in the floor, but strangely there was none. What was happening. Dr. Von Drake had said although his body had changed, his Toon abilities should not have. But he felt different. His strength and speed were as close to normal for a Toon, but he knew it wasn't the same as before. He had changed. Could it possibly be his senses were starting to change. And that black hole, it didn't appear! His Toon abilities were leaving him. He started to shake inside, as he heard a knocking at the door. Finally, he slid to the floor, his ears drooping past his shoulders.

"Bonkers? I knocked but you didn't answer." Miranda saw the orange bobcat sitting on the living room floor, in grey sweatpants and a loose white T-shirt. Her eyes widened, concerned for him and ran over. "Bonkers, what's wrong. I know the Chief is upset but I'm sure we'll be ok."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Bonkers couldn't even look at her. "This whole thing has made me realize I have changed. And it's not for the better."

The sad look in his eyes broke her heart. She sank beside him putting her arms around him. "Bonkers you can't believe that. You done wonderful things."

Bonkers saw her eyes and he felt worse. He stood up leaving her there.

"Can't you see. I was a Toon that everyone loved. I brought smiles and laughter to many a heart. Then the police force beckoned and I thought I could make a difference. I knew as a Toon I added a special flare to the force that wasn't there before. I know that. But now what am I-a big joke. Nothing but a walking freak, not a Toon, not a human, nothing at all."

Bonkers stood leaning his forehead against the wall, his back to her. Miranda stood up was about to place a hand on his shoulder. "Bonkers that's not true, and you know it. What's happening to you?"

"You tell me!" He turned to her quickly, surprising her. "Every day I lose more and more of what makes me a Toon. And if I'm not a Toon, then what am I?"

Miranda stared at him. A long silence passed between them. She had a feeling after the animators had redrawn him, this would come up.

"An officer." She watched his tail fidget angrily at the whole situation. "A kind hearted, caring dependable friend." She saw Bonkers turn from her, his tail continuing to sway irritably.

He breathed out, the word 'friend' piercing his heart like an arrow. Just then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly and saw her warm beautiful eyes shining. Something inside him felt different. Were those warm eyes of hers more than the eyes of a friend? She smiled at him and his tail began to relax. Suddenly Miranda caressed his cheek fur. "The only one I could ever love."

The wheels in his head turned slowly. Suddenly it hit him. Bonkers couldn't believe it. Could it be true. She really did love him as much as he loved her?

Bonkers heart flew to the the clouds. This is the moment he had waited for for so long. He smiled gentlely running a gentle through her pale blonde hair. Just then, he smiled evilly a moment and turned from her a slight humor in his manner.

Miranda looked at him. "Bonkers?"

"Miranda, My dear Miranda-" He was playing with her. "How can I be sure this true love." The tall orange bobcat turned and saw Miranda staring back at him just as evilly, a grin from ear to ear. The fur on the back of his neck frayed and he ran out of the living room, Miranda not far behind, the two of them laughing. JJJJ

A few days later, Miranda and Bonkers were miraculously back at their jobs, still employed and all smiles. J

At the end their shift, Bonkers and Miranda decided to take a walk by the pier. The moon light shined over the bay. Bonkers and Miranda held each other as they stared at the stars above.

"Does the future frighten you?" Came Miranda's gentle voice. Bonkers turned to look at her in the eyes. A gentle orange hand on her cheek.

"No. Because you are my future." Miranda smiled at that, then they leaned in and kissed, the moon smiling down upon them.

A Toon and a human. A great love.

Forever and always.

The End


End file.
